


Waluigi

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Waluigi

"Hey, something is off..." Dry Bowser said while rubbing his bony chin with one of his skeletal hands, being with Petey Piranha at the intersection of the Mushroom City. "...Just where did Waluigi go?"   
"I dunno... he should be here." Petey yawned as he pulled out some pretzels from his piuch and began munching on them.  
Suddenly Waluigi did a perfect split right by the group, his stretchy arms sticking out as he winked, his cart of tacos falling right behind him and not dropping a single taco.  
"And that's why you should always look back on the older chapters!" Waluigi said as he dusted his hands together. "Because you never know what you're missing, if you're not in the kitchen!"  
Dry Bowser and Petey eyed each other as Waluigi's mustache dropped, making him sigh as he placed his right hand on his forehead.  
"Find, must I tell you everything?" Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes while shrugging. "So there I was making my tacos as usual, when this plane came crashing by me, and it was on fire! At first I ran around screaming, but using my wits I decided to-"  
"How can we be sure you're telling the truth and not Baneposting as usual?" Dry Bowser questioned as he squinted his eyes.  
"...would I ever lie to you?" Waluigi stated nervously as he began sweating.  
"You would." Petey stated as he glanced at the pile of tacos on Waluigi's taco cart. "Hey, are these stale? Not cool, man."


End file.
